Blood & Magic
by pancakestew
Summary: Raven Fargo was sent to Hogwarts to carry out a deed. Kill Harry Potter. Learn his secrets and destroy him. But as her Sixth Year progresses she learns that maybe she wasn't chosen by chance to do this job, but by fate. OC/HP RW/OC HG/HP ?/?
1. Plans

_**A/N: First Chapter is short but the second one is a whoper! Glad to be back(:**_

_**Chapter One: Plans**_

The moon hung heavily in the sky as sixteen year old Raven Fargo hurried along the sidewalk, her sites set on an old boarded up bar. It was set on a trashy corner in the outskirts of London.

As Raven drew near, her shoes slapping loudly against the stone, she caught a whiff of warm butter beer and fried fritters. Her mind wandered down to her hallow stomach, which gave a loud roar.

Raven was inches away from the bar now, her footsteps quickened and her hand tightened on her bags thick strap. The wind rustled her dark hair, blowing it across her eyes.

A cold hand gripped her neck, yanking her from the sidewalk and into a narrow ally. Raven's bag fell with a small thud as her attacker pushed her against the brick wall.

Whoever it was had long tangled hair that scratched Raven's cheek as she struggled for her coat pocket. The mans rough hands swept up her thigh and started to move toward the button of her jeans.

Raven's fingers wrapped around the long thin stick in her pocket. She swung her knee into his stomach and pointed the tip of her wand to his temple.

"What's you name, sweet face?" Raven whispered, making him swallow hard. The man didn't answer, just shook with shock and fright.

"I said," Raven dug her wand deeper into his temple, "what is your name?"

"Quince. It's Quince." The man gasped after another nudge from Raven's wand.

"And what where you planning on doing, Quince?" Raven removed her wand from his head and began circling him slowly. He was in dark robes covered in filth, several long chains hung from his neck, Raven wondered momentarily if they weighed him down.

Quince didn't answer, but just starred up at Raven from the ground. He had an angry, hungry look on his face and his lips were set in a small scowl.

"I hope you weren't planning on Snatching me, Quince." Rave crouched down in front of him and gave him a puppy dog face. "I thought we could be friends."

Raven walked down the mouth of the ally and retrieved her bag before looking back over her shoulder. Quince was still on the ground, looking bewildered.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

The inside of The Leaky Cauldron was warm and filled with Wizards and Witch's of all kinds talking loudly with one another. Raven took an empty stool at the bar and set her bag down at her feet.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing alone at this hour?" a short, hunch backed man with a toothy grin tapped his nails across the bar. Raven looked up, and pursed her lips. She pondered a suitable cover story while cursing herself that she hadn't thought one up on her way over here.

"I need a room. My parents dropped me off early to get my school stuff." the bartender nodded and looked her over for a few seconds.

"Who are your parents? Maybe I know em'?" Raven smiled slightly, her cover already in mind.

"Muggle's. Can I have a butter beer to go with that room, please." Raven didn't feel like sitting here and chatting it up with some creep. She had better things to do. Planning for one.

"Fifth door on the third floor." he's said while handing her a rusted skeleton key and her butter beer. Giving him a quick smile she grabbed her bag and walked swiftly up the stairs.

When she reached the fifth door on the third floor she fitted the key into the lock and was surprised when it turned with out creaking. Her room was dull and about as homey as a park bench. The walls were covered in a faded white flowed print and the sheets were the same dreary gray that was on the wooden floors.

Throwing her bag on the bed, Raven walked over to the window and looked down over the street below. Her mind began running over plans, making sure she had them down. Tomorrow was the big day. She had been prepping for her first day of Hogwarts all summer.

Raven had heard little about Hogwarts. The only time she _did_ hear about it was when someone would say, "That blasted school you make Draco attend," or "Muggle-born trash bin." In fact, Raven specifically remembered her mother sneering at her, saying, "Who are you trying to be? The next Dumbledore?" Dumbledore happened to be the headmaster of the "blasted school."

Raven didn't think it could be that bad. Why would hundreds of kids attend if it was that horrible? Why would parents spend hundreds of Gallons on there kids to go there if it was as completely dreadful as Draco described it.

A cracking and sputtering filled the room as the dead fire place came to life. Raven groaned and turned to face her visitor.

A dark women with dark, heavy lids stepped into the room. She gazed round the dusty room with server dislike. "This is your room, is it?" her lip curled slightly. Raven said nothing, but crossed her arms over her chest. The woman met her daughters eyes and suddenly smiled.

"I had to see you off!" she walked forward quickly and grabbed her shoulders, curling her long nails around them. "You know what this will means if you succeed? Do you have all your stuff ready?"

Raven gave a small sigh and nodded, "Mom, we've been over this a thousand times." the woman's hands d and her smile was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Do you dare use that tone?' she crossed her arms, in mimic of Ravens' pose.

"Maybe I do." Raven grabbed her butter beer of the bed and took a swig, feigning indifference.

"The train leaves a eleven sharp, so for god sakes don't be late." her lip quivered slightly, daring her to counter. "We'll be in touch." the women turned about face and threw a pinch of dust into the orange flames of the fire.

"Bye Mother." Raven sneered as soon as she stepped into the grate.

Raven listened closely to see if she could hear her whizzing through the chimney, but only heard the quiet whistle of the wind.


	2. Hanging With The Wrong Crowd

**_Chapter Two: Hanging With The Wrong Crowd_**

"Where to miss?" said a man at the wheel of a yellow cab. His teeth were decayed and he smelled of chewing tobacco.

"Kings Cross." the man nodded, turned his cab around and began down the road.

The watery sun filled the car as Raven starred out the window, London scenery passing her window. She was dressed in the muggle clothes she had purchased yesterday. A plain white tank-top, black sweater and jeans.

King Cross station was not far from the Leaky Cauldron, Raven was just to lazy to walk. The prospect of lugging a heavy trunk all the way to the station was black. She figured spending a few muggle dollars for a ride there wasn't to bad.

Minutes later the cab pulled up behind a large red truck and the man helped her get the trunk out of the back. She have him a twenty, not knowing if the was enough.

King Cross was loaded with early commuters, shuffling their way to where ever they went in the morning. Raven knew right were she was going and headed toward platform 9 ¾. She waited a moment for a man with a cell phone to his ear to pass before she slid nonchalantly through the barrier.

Platform 9 ¾ was far more busy then the muggle platform. It was teeming with kids of all ages saying there good-byes to parents and aunts and uncles. Raven was fortunate in that category. She didn't have to deal with mushy hugs and teary eyes that accompanied good-byes.

Rolling her trunk forward, Raven weaved between the crowded bodies, muttering apologies for rolling over toes. She pushed aside a trunk left in front of the entrance and hopped onto the train.

Raven entered the closets empty cabin she could find and put her trunk above her head on the golden rack. She sat and looked out the window at a red brick wall for some building she did not know of. She thought about the people on the other side (muggle's no doubt) and wondered if they could sense the magic on the other side. Raven had always liked to think magic was more than just power. But a feeling.

As 11 o'clock ticked closer the train began to fill with chattering students, laughter and yells of excitement echoed down the aisle and into Raven's cabin. She was happy that no one had asked to share with her, but felt her stomach drop when she heard a tap on the door.

"These seats taken?" the boy was tall and awkward looking, with a round nose and red cheeks. He was carrying a potted cactus that looked like it was sprouting whiskers.

"No." she moved her feet off the seat across from her and turned her head to the window.

"Oi guys! Over here!" she let out an annoyed sigh, whishing she would have said they were taken, the last thing she needed was a bunch of rowdy fuckers giving her a head ache.

A second later the boy returned and took the seat closest to the door, two red heads, a light brown head and a black head followed in after him. "Oh, Hello." said the girl with light brown hair.

"Hi." Raven said shortly, not interested in making conversation.

"Um, I'm Hermione Granger. I don't think we've met before." she turned slightly to the dark heard boy sitting next to her, "This is Harry Potter," Raven sat up straighter, "Ginny and Ron Weasley."

"I'm Neville." said the small voice from the door. Raven nodded quickly, not expecting her mission to start so early.

"Raven," she cleared her throat, "I'm Raven Fargo. New student." she gave Hermione Granger her hand and she shook it. "It's nice to meet all of you." she put on the most alluring smile she could muster.

There was a moment a awkward silence.

"So, uh," said Ron Weasley, "Do you know what house your going to be in?" "No. I think I'm to be sorted when I arrive." Raven answered this question with a calm smirk, but on the inside she was screaming.

_Shit, Shit, Shit! How am I supposed to make friends with Harry if I'm in Slytherin?_

"Just pray your in Gryffindor." said the red head.

"What's wrong with the other houses?" there was a hint of defense in her tone.

"Well, Ravencalw is full of smartass's, and don't get me wrong, I have friends in Ravencalw, but it's true." she shrugged, her bronze hair shining under the sun that came in through the window.

"Hufflepuff?" Raven asked, in a slightly amused way.

"Are you kidding? Full of hounds and jocks." she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Its pathetic really."

"Slytherin." Harry Potter laughed out. Raven's eyes narrowed at his suggestion.

"Bunch of horny buggers, that lot is." she crossed her arms.

"Don't forget asshole." said Ron, from next to her.

"Preach." answered Ginny. Harry was chucking next to Hermione. Raven was about to intervene when a very plumb witch popped her head inside the cabin, "Anything from the trolley?"

"Well take the lot." said Ron, pulling a handful of Galleons out of his pocket.

"And where did you get that?" asked Ginny, disbelief on her face, "Tell me you didn't rob anyone."

"Of course not." he said handing the money to the Witch, "I saved all my money up over the summer." Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, doing what?" Ron looked up at her from the sweets he had just received and shared a look with her, "You better not have been partnering with Fred and George again, or I'll bloody kill you."

"Buzz off." he grumbled through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Aren't you going to get something?" Raven looked from Ron over to Harry, who had a politely puzzled look on his face. She cleared her throat.

"No, I'm not really feeling well," that part was true, here back was aching and her stomach was churning, "I think I'll go change into my robes, though."

Raven stood, grabbing her bag from the overhead bin, and walked down the aisle. She was back two seconds later with a tiny smirk on her face, "Yeah, where is the bathroom?"

"I'll show you, here, this way." chuckled Harry, leading her down the opposite way she had gone.

Raven studied the back of his head closely as she followed him. His hair stuck up in every direction and shone lightly under the lamps. Harry walked with a sort of defense about him, like he was expecting an attack at any moment.

"Here you go," Harry gestured her forward, "Do you need help finding your way back?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll be okay." Raven shut the door behind her with a click and hung her bag on the back of the door.

Her stomach lurched suddenly and she dived for the Lou. Her stomach was empty in the first place so not much was coming out. The back of her throat stung and her eyes watered.

_Shit, I can not afford to be sick right now. _

Her stomach dry heaved once more before she slid limply down the wall. Raven thought about the cabin and the people she had left inside it. Her new targets. She pictured them happy and laughing with one another, faces rosy and flushed, eyes bright with blissful ignorance.

A feeling came over her she had never felt before then, when she caught a flash of their bodies pale and lifeless, eyes looking up, forever unseeing.

With a last groan, Raven hoisted herself up and over to the mirror. She was almost afraid to look into it. She looked better than she expected.

Her unusually bright blue eyes were a faded gene gray today and she had shallow bruises under her eyes from her lack of a good nights sleep. Her hair hung in thick curtains on each side of her face, slightly covering her left eye. Raven blew air at it, but it just flopped back into its old position.

Decided not to waist anymore time just starring at herself, she rummaged through her back, pulling out a black leather mini skirt she had gotten at a shop in London, a white button up shirt with the Hogwarts crest embroider over the right breast, and her Converse all stars that were falling apart at the seams.

"Look fella's! I do believe we get some fresh meat this year, eh?" Raven didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind her. She had, after all grown up with him the first half of her life.

"And you are?" she said sarcastically. They, after all, had an act to keep up. The only part they weren't faking was there intense dislike for each other. They only managed a few moments of contentment.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he smirked crossing his arms, with his to cronies flanking him.

"Mm, well isn't that nice." Raven snorted and turned back to the cabin. She felt Draco come up behind her and whipped around. They were face to face.

"Look's like your hanging with the wrong crowd Fargo." he whispered for just her to hear. Raven pushed him back and tossed him a dirty look, all the while worrying about how much of a problem Draco was going to be.


	3. Gold Lion

_**Chapter Three: Gold Lion**_

Raven awoke with a jolt. The train had stopped. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were retrieving their luggage from the shelf next to hers. Hermione was the first to notice she was awake. "Oh, good, we were just going to wake you up. Have a good nap, did you?"

"Indeed." she said stretching her arms over her head. She noticed Ron gazing at the exposed piece of flesh where her shirt had ridden up. She smirked. That could be fun. "So what happens after this?"

"After we leave the train? We get a ride to the Castle on the carriages." Hermione lead her off the train with the rest of the gang and pointed to the line of large black carriages.

"Wow." said Raven, awestruck at the creatures pulling the carriages. "What are they called?" Raven dropped her bag next to the carriage steps and walked up to the creature.

She hesitantly stuck her hand out, worried for a moment that the thing might bite her, but it sniffed it and then bowed its head for her to pet it. It wasn't the cuddliest thing she had ever seen, with its bat like wings and with the fact that you could see almost every bone it had through its leather like black skin, but Raven could tell that it was a sweetheart. She had always been great with animals.

"Um..." Ron and Ginny start to laugh behind her, making her rage flare.

"What!" Raven whipped around, her eye's blazing and her fists clenched.

"It's alright." Chuckled Harry, walking towards her, "They're called Thresrals, they can't see them." He gestured to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Why not?" Raven felt like a child, asking this question, something she didn't have much practice at. She felt embarrassed at asking something she should already know, but her curiosity was too great.

"Only people who have seen death can see them." Harry looked down at his feet and then back up at Raven, pity in his eyes.

Raven felt uncomfortable at his pity gaze. She should be the one pitying him. He was the one who lost his family and he was the one she was here to kill.

"God, I cannot wait for tonight!" Groaned Ginny, once they had loaded the carriage and began on their way.

"What's tonight?" asked Raven, crossing her legs, trying to brush off the invisible horse incident.

"Well, let's just say there's another reason why you want to be in Gryffindor." Ginny leaned over and patted her leg while saying this, a smirk playing on her features.

"Oh, please." Said Hermione, closing the book she had pulled out, "It's completely irresponsible!"

"Yeah, we'll see who's talking once the stress from the O.W.L's kick in."

The ride to the Castle was not long at all, Raven found herself stepping upon the graveled entry way in no time. Hogwarts stood on a hill, its lawns slopping out around it; she could just make out the starting line of the forest and what seemed to be the game keepers hut.

For an odd reason that she could not explain, she wanted to remember this moment forever; The sound of the grass rustling beneath her feet, the half-moon in the shape of a large smile and the babble of voices surrounding her like the sea.

Climbing the steps to the large oak door, she could see a witch dressed in emerald green robs with a matching hat supervising everyone as they walked in. She had a tight, speculative look on her face. For a moment Raven wondered if she was the head of Slytherin house, before remembering it was Snape.

"Miss Fargo." The witch in the green robes called as she passed the threshold. It then dawned on her that the witch was probably looking for her. "You will be sorted with the first year, this way if you please."

Raven stared at the witches back for a moment before fallowing after her, she took her past the large marble staircase and downs a long corridor that was lined with suits of armor, then into a small class room along the hall, all the desks had been pushed up against the wall so all the first years (and her) could stand and wait for the shorting ceremony to begin.

"Wait here, please." the witch began to walk away.

"Wait!" the witch turned slightly and looked back at her, "What's your name?"

"McGonagall." Raven nodded to show she heard and watched McGonagall's retreating back. She didn't get to survey the room long because soon, McGonagall was back with a shipment of scared looking first years. But about three seconds after the first years had crunched into the spare class room she was gone again.

Low whispers filled the room, while Raven stood awkwardly above a sea of short heads. She could feel someone staring at the side of her face and turned to see who it was.

A small blonde headed girl with baby doll eyes was staring up, bewildered at Raven. "Hello." she said, feeling more awkward now that someone was actually starring at her.

"Hi." said the girl. She had the kind of voice that went along with pigtails, jump rope and bubble gum. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red. "Are you a first year too?"

"Aw, Honey, No." Raven felt a side come out that she didn't know she had. Swatting down next to the girl, she felt an easy smile fall into place. "I'm going to be a sixth year. I was transferred here."

"Oh." said the girl. Raven felt she needed to say something to comfort her, but there was no time. McGonagall has returned.

"If you will follow me this way, the sorting ceremony will begin. Miss. Fargo, you will be first."

Butterflies took flight in the bottom of her toes and flew though her body and up to her brain. She imagined a large glass jar, the old fashion kind with the metal lid, filled to the brim with large bright orange butterflies, and herself, unscrewing the lid.

The noise of the great hall had reached her ears, making Raven take a deep breath and compose her face. She set her lips into an easy smile and forced her shoulders downward, in a relaxed position. She was ready.

The great hall opened up in front of her. Four long tables were occupied with hundreds of students and a large oak staff table stood facing them. The hall had been decorated with banners from all four houses. Reds, green, yellow and blue glinted at her from all directions.

McGonagall lined them up in front of the staff table, facing the students. An old ratty hat was set upon a wooden stool. McGonagall gestured her forward and she sat.

"Mmmm." hummed a voice in her ear. With wide eyes she looked straight forward and the ocean of starring faces. A humming silence filled the room.

"Please don't put me in Slytherin!" Raven started chanting on her head, hoping the hat would hear.

"Mmmm, but why not?" Raven bit her lip hard, "You have the making of a powerful wizard that Slytherin was born to produce."

"Just….. Please." Raven closed her eyes concentrating. A few moments of silence passed.

"Your head is black, Raven Fargo, but your heart is gold." the hat went silent for a second before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Letting out a large breath, Raven kept and straight face and sat down next to the girl, Hermione, from the train.

"Welcome! Congratulations to the best house at Hogwarts!" boomed Seamus Finnegan, who had been starring openly at Ravens behind ever since she entered the great hall.

"Shut it, Seamus!" said Harry. Raven pulled herself into reality and put on a fake smile, grinning all around. Harry wouldn't want to be best friends with someone who was in a foul mood all the time.

"Hey, you made it!" said Ron, a grin stretched over his face. Raven found her smile came more natural when he was around. She told herself that it was because he was so friendly and funny, but she wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, thanks." she looked down at her empty gold plate.

"After eleven, all the seventh and sixth years have a party in the common room. You should come." Raven looked up at the word party and smiled widely at Ron.

She had only ever been to a few parties in her life. The first few were at the mansion when an important death was committed, and when her and Draco snuck out to London and went to The Underground. It was one of the best nights of her life.

"Ain't no party like a Gryffindor party." said two red headed twins.

"This is Fred and George, my brothers." Raven nodded her understanding but wondered how in the hell they told them apart. "Food should be arriving soon, I'm bloody starving."

"But Ronald, You ate on the train!" scolded Hermione.

Raven took this distraction to look behind her at the Slytherin table. She gave a startled jump when she noticed Draco was starring right at her. He had a skeptical look etched on his face, ignoring the conversation going on around him. She turned back to her table immediately and tried to catch up on the conversation.

"We grabbed some fire Whiskey from dad's shed before we left," Fred or George was saying. "They never drink so they won't even know it's gone."

"Hey Harry? You still got that map? We can sneak over to The Three Broomsticks and grab a few." Said Ron in a whisper.

"Can I help?" Raven piped when there was a break in the conversation. She felt is she succeeded on any task they gave her, and then they would be more open, i.e. her job would get done faster and she could get the hell out of here.

"You sure can!" said one of the twins, "How about you go with Ron and Harry?" Raven looked over at them to see if it was okay. They smirked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She looked down at her empty plate again, Holy fuck, the food needs to be served like now.

At her thoughts, it seemed, the plates swelled with food. "Fuck yeah." She murmured through a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Raven was suddenly starving. If felt like she hadn't eaten in years. Her stomach growled angrily, not getting the food fast enough.

She grabbed the large spoon from the middle of the table and started piling everything on her plate that was within reach. Stuffing, chicken, gravy, stake, spaghetti and crab puffs crowded her plate.

"Hey Ron, I think I found your soul mate!" shouted the twins together, Raven and Ron looked at each other and began laughing so hard they forgot what air was. Both of them had identical plates and identical mounds of Kidney Pie in their mouths.

"I have a few announcements, now that our stomachs are fed." Rumbled Dumbledore, a small twinkle in his right eye, "Let me start off by saying Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to the new and to the old." Raven looked at her hands that were laced together under the table.

"We have a change in staffing this year, Professor Slughorn will be taking the post of Potions Master and Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Whispers and hisses erupted all around the hall, Raven had no clue what everyone was fussing about but, she was able to get the gist of it.

"Why on Earth did he give the post to that git?" asked Ron cracking his knuckles.

"Well Dumbledore needed Slughorn back, for something important too, or he wouldn't have gone through all the trouble."

"In light of what has been happening we have put the Castle on High security. All prefects and Heads will be patrolling the corridors on the hours posted in your common rooms. I promise the hours are not bad at all." He chuckled awkwardly, like he didn't approve of the patrols but did it to make everyone feel safer. He knew there was nothing he could do. That it was only a matter of time.

"Also, in Lou of the situation, we will be having a ball for sixth and seventh year students on Halloween night, in the Great Hall. Times and other details shall also be posted in common rooms." He gave the crowd of students a sweeping gaze and clapped his hands. "Off to bed!"

"This way." Murmured Ron as there was a mad dash for the door, He cupped her elbow and pulled Raven through the crowd. "I have to go find Harry, but we'll meet up in the common room."

Raven nodded and followed some other Gryffindor's up the stairs. On her way up, among the river of students she noticed one blonde and one dark haired girl, giggling annoyingly and looking over their shoulders at her. Raven smirked and squeezed past a group of Hufflepuff and up to the girls.

"Hi." She put on a sarcastic smile at their wide eyes. "I'm Raven. Raven Fargo. And you are?"

"Uh, Lavender Brown." Raven nodded and looked at the dark haired girl, but she said nothing, "We just noticed you with Ron Weasley." Lavender gave another shrill giggle.

"And?" Raven reside a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

"Well, he's gorgeous, obviously." With the look she was giving, it would have seemed Raven had sprouted two heads. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing." Raven lied, she wasn't really sure why, but she knew these two couldn't be trusted right off the bat.

Gryffindor tower was located among the millions and millions of paintings. Only one painting was really relevant, and it was the one that housed a very large lady in a ruffled pink dress.

"Password?" she smiled. Raven looked over at Lavender, whom she had followed.

"Simple Treasures." The portrait swung open and into a room that was crowded with Gryffindor's.

"Raven! There you are!" she saw a flash of red hair before she was dragged over to a corner of the Room. "Once Harry and Ron get back, you guys are going to go ok?"

Raven nodded but it went unnoticed by Ginny, who saw someone come through the portrait and beeline toward them.

For the first time Raven was completely alone and unseen. She took this opportunity to review her surroundings. The common room was very warm and filled with soft couches and chairs. A large book shelf that went floor to ceiling covered the west wall and the doors to the bedrooms on the north wall.

Something hard slammed onto the table next to her. Looking up she could see two twin red heads grinning wildly down at her. "Hello there." One of them said, he then turned to the wood box they had slammed on the table and rapped his knuckles against it. "Anything you need, we can get it for you."

Raven caught a whiff of his business like tone and stood up from her chair. "Well what are we talking here?" They looked at each other then, identical smirks.

"We're talking whatever you want, just let us know." Raven pursed her lips and looked down at the wooden boy, curiosity flaming inside her.

"I'll keep that in mind, fellas." She saw Harry and Ron waving her over from the portrait. "I have a job to do."

* * *

Yeah, sorry. I Didnt really like the way this chapter turned out but it took me forever so I decided to put it up. If anyone is reading it, I'd like to thank them and tell them to exuse any mistakes.

Feed back?


End file.
